staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Marca 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 45 - List; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 46 - Wybuch; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Las bliżej nas - odc. 32 Las i miasto; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Laur dla ogrodnika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Kaktus i Mały - Czy wiecie dzieciaki w czym pomagają raki?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Dora poznaje świat - Polowanie na niespodzianki, odc. 48 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Falującego palca atak umysłowy, odc. 5 (Fluttering Finger Mindsip); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 22 - Szewc Kopytko i Kaczor Kwak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Planica) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Planica ( I seria ) (Puchar Świata - Planica) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - odc. 2/3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2612; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 5 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczenie dzika; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Komisarz Alex. Kulisy serialu. - odc. 17; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Powrót muszkieterów (The Return of the Musketeers) 97'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, Hiszpania (1989); reż.:Richard Lester; wyk.:Michael York, Oliver Reed, Frank Finley, Thomas Howell, Kim Catrall; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 112 - Powrót po latach - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Anna German i ja; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Skrzynia ogniowa starego Pita, odc. 45 (Old Puffer Pete’s Firebox); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Wysp Kanaryjskich; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Komisarz Alex - odc. 30 - Anioł Stróż na czterech łapach - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Uczeń czarnoksiężnika (Sorcerer's Aprentice, The) - txt. str. 777 104'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Jon Turteltaub; wyk.:Nicholas Cage, Monica Bellucci, Jay Baruchel, Alfred Molina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Życzenie śmierci 5 (Death Wish 5 - The Face Of Death) 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Allan Goldsteib; wyk.:Charles Bronson, Lesley-Anne Down, Michael Parks, Saul Rubinek; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:05 Mistrzowie horroru - Piętno (Masters of Horror, Imprint); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Kanada (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:45 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 15/21 - Kosztowny drobiazg, czyli rewizyta; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 975; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 903 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 904 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Życie od kuchni - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km techniką klasyczą ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km techniką klasyczą) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km techniką klasyczą (Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km techniką klasyczą) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km techniką klasyczą ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Falun - 10 km techniką klasyczą) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2025; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 85 "Praca Tomka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 86 "Dziewczyna Kuby" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 4/10 - Przeprawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Kocham to, co lubię - (15); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (3); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 53; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 53; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Małopolska i Świętokrzyskie; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Wielkopolska i Lubuskie; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Egzorcysta: Początek (Exorcist: The Beginning) 109'; horror kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Renny Harlin; wyk.:Stellan Skarsgard, Izabela Scorupco, James D'Arcy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 INDIOS BRAVOS; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Van Veeteren - Jaskółka, kot, róża, śmierć (Van Veeteren - Svalan, Katten, Rosen, Doden) 85'; serial kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); reż.:Daniel Lind Lagerlof; wyk.:Sven Wollter, Thomas Hanzon, Eva Rexed; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Egzorcysta: Początek (Exorcist: The Beginning) 109'; horror kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Renny Harlin; wyk.:Stellan Skarsgard, Izabela Scorupco, James D'Arcy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:06 Pogoda 06:11 Poranek TVP Info 06:26 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:35 Pogoda 06:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Pogoda 07:41 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:07 Pogoda 08:12 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:08 Pogoda 09:12 Tu kobiety (12) 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:15 Receptury klaszorne: Polenta salezjańska (9) 10:30 Wojna o słowa - Wojna o słowa 8 10:40 Zapiski Łazęgi: Marianowska historia męki pańskiej 10:45 Salonowiec: Dyskrecja (1) 10:50 Zdarzyło się przed laty: Ballada o mojej ziemii 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi 11:15 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata trójstronna 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:15 Reportaż TVP Info 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Telenowyny - magazyn kulturalny 16:30 Serwis info weekend 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Lekcja historii: Spór o historię: Średniowiecze: wieki ciemne czy nieznane? - debata 17:30 Flesz historii (122) 17:45 Złota kolekcja: 60 Minut na godzinę z dnia 14.03.1985 18:00 Telenotatnik: Kino po belińsku - Berlinale 2013 18:26 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika 18:56 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Magazyn Reporterów: Echa stalinowskiego procesu 19:10 Ich błękit 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Wiktor Osiatyński 20:30 Serwis info 20:49 Pogoda 21:00 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny 21:30 Serwis info weekend 21:41 Pogoda 21:46 Prognoza pogody 21:49 Kronika 21:58 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Serwis sportowy 22:07 Menu kulturalne 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 60 lat razem 22:30 Serwis info weekend 22:55 Pogoda 23:02 Sportowy wieczór 23:25 Wszystko, co trzeba wiedzieć o śnie - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 00:25 Świat i gospodarka - program informacyjny 00:50 60 lat razem: Danuta Holecka (4) 00:57 Telenowyny - magazyn kulturalny 01:25 Serwis info weekend 01:56 Pogoda 02:02 Sportowy wieczór 02:15 Prawdę mówiąc: Wiktor Osiatyński 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi 03:00 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:38 Listy do PRL-u 03:46 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:02 Wszystko, co trzeba wiedzieć o śnie - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 05:05 Debata trójstronna 05:30 Kod dostępu - program publicystyczny 05:54 Listy do PRL-u 06:02 Reportaż TVP Info: Huśtawka na spacerniaku - reportaż (Polska,2011) 06:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 06:38 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie 4 (23) 07:40 Jaskiniowcy (3) 08:10 Show Misia Yogi (14) 08:20 Show Misia Yogi (15) 08:30 Show Misia Yogi (16) 08:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - studio 09:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - sesja kwalifikacyjna 10:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - studio 10:15 Ewa gotuje (181) 10:45 Herkules - film animowany (USA,1997) 12:50 Ale czad! - komedia (USA,2009) 14:45 Studio Weekend - magazyn 15:45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 5 (4) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (39) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (373) 20:00 Noc w muzeum 2 - film przygodowy (Kanada,2009) 22:35 Kill Bill 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,2004) 01:25 Boks: Gala w Częstochowie - waga junior ciężka: Łukasz Janik - Lars Buchholz 02:15 Mroźny wiatr - horror (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2007) 04:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (15) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (15) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1729) 11:25 Na Wspólnej (1730) 11:50 Na Wspólnej (1731) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1732) 12:50 Ugotowani (4/12) 13:50 Na językach (7/16) - magazyn 14:50 Top Model. Zostań modelką (3) - reality show 15:55 Przepis na życie (4/13) 16:55 Surowi rodzice (4/13) - reality show 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Gospoda Nasza Chata Smaków, Babi Dół (4/15) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor (5/14) - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Poznaj naszą rodzinkę - komedia (USA,2010) 23:35 Walentynki - horror (Australia,USA,2001) 01:35 Uwaga! 01:50 Arkana magii (873) 03:10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:10 I Like It - program muzyczny 05:55 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 06:55 mała Czarna - talk show 07:55 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (11) 08:55 Winx Club 4 09:25 Winx Club 4 09:55 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (23) 10:25 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (24) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (375) - talk show 13:00 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 14:05 Wzór (51) 15:00 Zagadkowe zgony (5) - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Zagadkowe zgony (6) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (5) - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (6) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Kosmaty snowboardzista - komedia (Kanada,2003) 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Z archiwum X - thriller SF (Kanada,USA,1998) 23:15 Prześladowca 2 - thriller (Kanada,USA,2008) 01:15 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (11) 02:10 TV Market 02:30 To był dzień na świecie 03:00 I Like It - program muzyczny 03:45 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (32) 06:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (33) 07:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 07:50 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (5) - serial przyrodniczy 08:55 Tropem drapieżników (7) 09:55 Podróż do Bombaju - komediodramat (Szwecja,2004) 11:50 Goofy w college'u - film animowany (Australia,USA,2000) 13:30 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Śpiąca królewna - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 14:40 Król Artur - film przygodowy (Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,USA,2004) 17:00 Czterej pancerni i pies: Rozstajne drogi (7/21) 18:00 Czterej pancerni i pies: Brzeg morza (8/21) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (3) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (4) 20:00 Święci z Bostonu - dramat sensacyjny (Kanada,USA,1999) 22:20 Piąte: nie zabijaj - film sensacyjny (USA,2008) 00:00 Superprodukcja - komedia (Polska,2002) 02:00 Zobacz to! TVN Siedem 05:40 Misja Martyna Extra (1/8) 06:15 Misja Martyna Extra (2/8) 06:55 Mango 09:00 Ben i Kate (9/19) 09:30 Ben i Kate (10/19) 10:00 Przyjaciele (42/48) 10:30 Przyjaciele (43/48) 11:00 Przyjaciele (44/48) 11:30 Gdzie pachną stokrotki 2 (7/13) 12:25 Nowy Jork, nowa miłość - komedia (USA,2004) 14:20 Czterej pancerni i pies (4/24) 15:35 Agenci NCIS 6 (8/25) 16:35 Detektyw Monk 7 (10/16) 17:35 Detektyw Monk 7 (11/16) 18:30 Dr House 3 (1/24) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci - komedia przygodowa (USA,2008) 21:50 Trzy życzenia - film obyczajowy (USA,1995) 00:15 Amerykański gangster - film sensacyjny (USA,2007) 03:25 Arkana magii 05:30 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Ja, ona i Eva (138) 07:00 Ja, ona i Eva (139) 08:00 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach (2) 08:10 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach (3) 08:30 Reksio (15) 08:40 Reksio (16) 09:00 Krecik 09:05 Krecik 09:10 Krecik (15) 09:15 Krecik (16) 09:25 Superauta (8) 09:55 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (51) 10:30 Jim wie lepiej 4 (94) 11:00 Jim wie lepiej 4 (95) 11:30 Jim wie lepiej 4 (96) 12:00 Jim wie lepiej 4 (97) 12:25 Świat zwierząt (13) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 13:00 Świat zwierząt (14) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 13:25 Świat zwierząt (15) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 14:00 Niepoprawne zwierzęta - film przyrodniczy (USA) 15:00 Przeżyć atak! (10) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach (2) 17:10 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach (3) 17:30 Reksio (15) 17:40 Reksio (16) 18:00 Krecik 18:05 Krecik 18:10 Krecik (15) 18:15 Krecik (16) 18:25 Superauta (8) 19:00 Spotkanie z balladą (21) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Spotkanie z balladą (1) - program rozrywkowy 20:55 Uwaga! Nadchodzi Kim! (11) - reality show 21:25 Uwaga! Nadchodzi Kim! (12) - reality show 22:00 Robocop (4) - serial SF 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (10) - serial erotyczny 00:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (33) 00:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (34) 01:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (35) 01:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (36) 01:50 Gramy po polsku (42) - program muzyczny 03:00 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:00 Paszporty do świata mody (13) - reality show 06:45 Must Be The Music - tylko muzyka (7) - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Telesprzedaż 08:05 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (10) 08:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (11) 08:55 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (12) 09:25 Winx Club 3 (1) 09:55 Winx Club 3 (2) 10:30 Winx Club 3 (3) 11:00 Winx Club 3 (4) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (4) 12:25 Galileo - jak to możliwe (3) - program popularnonaukowy 13:25 Discovery uratowało mi życie - film dokumentalny 14:35 Ashanti - film przygodowy (Francja,1979) 16:45 Galileo - jak to możliwe (4) - program popularnonaukowy 17:45 Kroniki facetów z klasą (7) - program rozrywkowy 18:45 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? (4) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Włatcy móch 7: Żenadera bochatera (81) 20:30 Włatcy móch 7: Zima w miesdzie (82) 21:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Ameryką Łacińską - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Discovery uratowało mi życie - film dokumentalny 23:00 Dzikie gęsi - dramat sensacyjny (Szwajcaria,Wielka Brytania,1978) 01:50 Bellator Fighting Championships 03:25 Big Brother 4.1 - omnibus - reality show 04:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Magazyn Liga 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Magazyn freestyle 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Austria - Wyspy Owcze 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Austria - Wyspy Owcze 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Szwecja - Irlandia 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: Szwecja - Irlandia 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Magazyn snowboardowy 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Clip 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz fazy play-off: Jastrzębski Węgiel - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Magazyn alpejski 18:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami - mecze 2. rundy 21:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami - mecze 2. rundy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami - mecze 2. rundy 02:00 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 School lista 10:00 Dance Chart 12:00 ESKA TV News 13:00 Co się słucha 14:00 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:00 Hity Non Stop 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Kamera! Akcja! Gwiazdy! 20:00 Rap Time 21:00 ImprESKA 01:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:35 Blisko ludzi 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:50 Kulisy sławy (28/30) - magazyn 08:00 Bez recepty - magazyn medyczny 09:00 Ogrodowe pogotowie (3/8) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2012) 09:30 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (12/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 10:00 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (7/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 10:30 Studio TTV 2 (5/15) - program publicystyczny 11:30 W ostatniej chwili (10/11) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Na noże (10/12) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 13:00 W trasie 3 (6/10) - program krajoznawczy 13:30 Orzeł czy reszka?: Stolica Kambodży - Phnom Penh (11/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 14:30 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (12/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 15:00 Kulisy sławy (30-ost.) - magazyn 15:15 Druga młodość (1/5) - program publicystyczny 16:15 Kartoteka 4 (3/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (3/9) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (4/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 18:35 Obsesje (4/6) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 W trasie 3 (6/10) - program krajoznawczy 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Na noże (11/12) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 21:05 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (13-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 21:35 Zdrady (6-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 22:35 Miłosny biznes (12/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 23:35 Czerwona dzielnica (7/12) - serial dokumentalny 00:05 Kulisy pornobiznesu 2 (4/7) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 00:35 Tancerki nocy (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 01:00 24 godziny przed śmiercią (11/14) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 01:55 Kartoteka 2 (14-ost.) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02:50 Orzeł czy reszka?: Stolica Kambodży - Phnom Penh (11/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 03:45 W trasie 2: Trasa: Łeba - Słupsk (8/13) 04:10 W trasie 2: Trasa: Słupsk - Koszalin (9/13) 04:35 Kartoteka 4 (3/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 05:30 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:14 Masters Music Box 10:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 11:00 Power Play 11:09 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Przeboje na czasie 15:00 Weekend z... 15:14 Dance w Polo TV 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV - hity 2012 17:13 Szalone lata 90. 18:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV 19:04 Disco Polo Live 19:46 Disco polo hit wszech czasów 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego! 21:50 Dyskoteka Polo TV 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Hity wszech czasów ATM Rozrywka 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Azur i Asmar - film animowany (Włochy,Francja,Belgia,Hiszpania,2006) 09:00 Ewa gotuje (50) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Siostrzenica z prowincji (10) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Kto jest kim naprawdę (6) 10:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Brat? (31) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Narzędzia walki (276) 12:00 Tango z aniołem: W gąszczu niejasności (6) 12:45 Pierwsza miłość (867) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (50) 14:00 Linia życia (5) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Siostrzenica z prowincji (10) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Kto jest kim naprawdę (6) 15:30 Graczykowie: Zdradzone serce (9) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Flaszka niedopitka (271) 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Dziewczyna z agencji (32) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Sława i polityka (226) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak: Domowy złodziej (4) 20:30 Linia życia (6) 21:00 Ekipa: Ucieczka (8) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Narzędzia walki (276) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Pielgrzymka (188) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Flaszka niedopitka (271) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Siostrzenica z prowincji (10) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Kto jest kim naprawdę (6) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 Komediantka (4/9) 09:30 Co nam zostało z tych lat: Hanka Bielicka 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:20 Spotkania z Teatrem Wielkim: "Sen nocy letniej" - reportaż 11:00 Kulturanek: Jak to jest zrobione (6) 11:35 Wino truskawkowe - dramat obyczajowy (Słowacja,Polska,2007) 13:35 Dokument tygodnia: MDM - film Erica Bednarskiego o architekturze i ideologii - film dokumentalny (Kanada,2005) 14:30 Zimy żal. Piosenki Jeremiego Przybory i Jerzego Wasowskiego (2) - koncert (Polska,1989) 15:45 Trójka do wzięcia - film obyczajowy (Polska,2006) 16:20 Sztuka czytania (6) - magazyn 16:55 Spotkania z Teatrem Wielkim: "Sen nocy letniej" - reportaż 17:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 18:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Bez próby: Czym dla ciebie jest piosenka 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 19:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Peter Gabriel - "So" 20:30 Bilet do kina: Bilet do kina: Blaszany bębenek - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Jugosławia,RFN,Polska,1979) 23:25 Club Date: Pixies w Bostonie - koncert 00:40 Hala odlotów: Himalaizm (26) - talk show 01:30 Kino nocne. Studio Kultura: Zabójstwo chińskiego maklera 01:35 Kino nocne: Zabójstwo chińskiego maklera - film sensacyjny (USA,1976) 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 23.03.1989 08:10 Sonda: Chwast - program popularnonaukowy 08:45 Ex libris 09:10 Nad Niemnem (3/4) 10:15 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 7. Izrael - Jerozolima 10:45 Cafe Historia: Historia w filmie 11:05 Muzy i kochanki: Sana (4) 12:00 Bitwy wojny secesyjnej (3) - serial historyczny (USA,2001) 13:00 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia sprzedawcy dywanów w Baku 13:35 Nieznana Białoruś: Świteź. Miasto na dnie jeziora 14:05 Szansa na sukces: To już pięć lat - Jubileuszowy koncert "Szansy na sukces" (2) 15:15 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Europa wita (XIII wiek) 16:15 Sensacje XX wieku: Historia nikczemności 17:15 Nad Niemnem (4-ost.) 18:20 Kalendarium historyczne: Konstruktorzy lotnictwa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 18:40 Ex libris 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 23.03.1989 19:40 Benefis Zbigniewa Górnego (1) - koncert 20:40 Benefis Zbigniewa Górnego (2) - koncert 21:35 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: "Strachy" 21:40 Strachy - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1938) 23:25 Kusy i inni - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 23:55 Boża podszewka: Juryszki Wileńskie, rok 1927 (6/15) 01:05 Ginące cywilizacje: Między magią a modlitwą. Szeptuchy z Podlasia (7) 02:05 Aleksandra jedzie do Polski - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 646* Pies ogrodnika; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 647* Nigdy nie będzie twoja!; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 648* Wielki człowiek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 649* Ojciec chrzestny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 650* Polacy, dobrzy ludzie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 3 - Ucieczka - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Załoga Eko II - odc. 7 - Sprzątanie świata; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 103 - Fatalna diagnoza - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - (89) Luksemburg - Belgia - Niemcy: Luksemburg - miasto stołeczne; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 514 - Do dwóch razy sztuka; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tata zza żelaznej kurtyny 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Rzączyński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (133); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 962; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Zagadkowa blondynka - (7); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Gran Premio Argentina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Dom - odc. 11/25 - Jedenaste: nie wychylaj się - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 962; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Gran Premio Argentina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Dom - odc. 11/25 - Jedenaste: nie wychylaj się; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Opole 2009 na bis /22/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia